Como conocí a vuestra madre
by hijademorfeo
Summary: 2025 Santana López es una exitosa cantante con dos preciosas hijas. Un día en el que no se paran de pelear, decide contarle esa preciosa historia de como conoció y se enamoró de su madre. Pezberry Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, como ya comenté alguna vez, me encantan vuestras sugerencias y más si me permiten mezclar dos de mis series Favoritas. Así que hoy y gracias a mi frustración con mis otros dos fics, nace "Como conocí a vuestra madre". al contrario de lo que podáis pensar, sólo tiene en común con la serie el nombre y la trama principal. Es decir, Santana en un futuro, contándole a sus hijos como conoció a su madre. El resto es pura imaginación mía.

Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia y el nombre de la misma no me pertecencen a mi si no a sus creadores. Yo no saco ningún tipo de beneficio económicamente con esta historia, mi único beneficio son la opinión de los lectores y la satisfacción personal.

* * *

"Como conocí a vuestra madre"

2025

-Katherine, deja a tu hermana Marley tranquila-digo cuando veo a la pequeña Marley correr a mis brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No le he hecho nada mami, es ella que es una llorona-me contesta poniendo mala cara.

No sé quien dijo que tener hijos es fácil, pero seguro que nunca los tuvo y si me equivoco, dudo que le saliesen como las mías. Hoy es mi aniversario con mi esposa, 7 años casadas y con dos preciosas niñas: Katherine de 6 años y La pequeña Marley de 3. Que hoy les ha dado por pelearse desde primera hora de la mañana hasta ahora. Es decir más de 9 horas de discusión tras discusión.

-Es mentirá Má, me ha dicho que Papá Noel no me va a traer nada porque soy mala-dice la pequeña intentando no ahogarse con tanta lágrima y por el disgusto que traía encima.

-Katherine- digo mirándola duramente y ella baja la cabeza.

-Sólo era una broma mamá-dice la pequeña Kitty.

-Pídele perdón a tu hermana, ahora mismo.

Kitty se levanta del sofá y coge en brazos a su hermana pequeña, la abraza fuertemente y le pide perdón luego de besar su frente con cariño y mi pequeña Marley sonríe.

Estos pequeños momentos donde ambas se muestran cariñosas con la otra son mis preferidos.

-Mami, Cuéntanos un cuento, por favor -dijo Marley con su dulce voz.

-No, un cuento no-se queja Kitty.

-¿entonces que os cuento?

-Como conociste a Mamá.

-¿Queréis conocer como fue todo?

-¡Siii! -exclaman al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien-digo sentándome en el sofá del salón y dando golpecitos a ambos lados de mi para que se sentasen a escuchar la historia.

Ambas me hicieron caso, Kitty se sentó a mi derecha, mientras que la pequeña Marley lo hizo a mi izquierda, ambas se apoyaron en mí y me miraban ansiosas deseando que comenzase a narrarles la bonita historia de amor que nos unía a su madre y a mi.

-Todo comenzó el verano de 1998, vuestros abuelos y yo hasta ese momento vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad del norte de Florida, muy lejos del lugar donde vivía vuestra madre...

1998

-¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos?- le pregunté a mi madre evitando que las lágrimas cayesen por mi rostro.

Ella se sentó en la primera silla de la cocina que estaba desocupada de cajas, me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre su regazo.

-Cariño, se que es duro. Acabas de comenzar en la escuela y no quieres perder a tus nuevos amigos. Pero han trasladado a papá a Lima y tenemos que ir con el.

-¿Lima? ¿No es ahí donde vive la abuelita?

-Si cariño, es allí.

-Entonces ¿viviremos con la abuelita ?

-No cariño, pero viviremos cerca, podrás ir con ella cada vez que quieras y además conocerás niños nuevos y harás muchos amiguitos-dijo mamá con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo amor-dijo besando mi frente.

Un par de semanas después, emprendimos un camino sin regreso hacia el lugar donde pasaría la mayor parte de infancia y adolescencia.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles. Era un pueblo pequeño y por lo que me había contado mi abuelita había muchos niños de mi edad, pero la mayoría estaban en diversos campamentos o de vacaciones con sus padres.

Yo me pasaba los días recorriendo el Barrio en bicicleta, algo que ponía muy nervioso a mi padre, ya que temía que al ser nueva, me perdiese o me ocurriese algo y a decir verdad así fue.

Un día que iba en mi bicicleta, algo distraída y no se como choqué con una chica morena, de ojos castaños y una nariz algo grandota en proporción a su cara.

Cuando me saqué la bici de encima, la miré con más detenimiento. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que acababa por encima de la rodilla y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese dormida.

-Ey chica, ¿estas bien?- pregunté, pero ella ni se movió. Volví a preguntarle mientras me acercaba a ella, pero seguía sin responderme y entonces recordé lo que mi papa me había explicado de la muerte.

Cuando te mueres, caes en un profundo sueño del que no te despiertas jamás.

Las manos me empezaron a sudar, me acerque lo más que pude a ella y cuando iba a ponerle una mano encima para buscarle el pulso como me había enseñado mi papá, ella se incorporó pegando un grito, haciendo que me asustase y por poco me hago pis encima.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa idiota?- le grité muy enfadada al ver como se reía de mi.

-Si te vieses la cara sabrías que me pasa- dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

Levanté mi bici del suelo, me subí a ella y cuando me iba a marchar, ella se puso de nuevo frente a mi bici, bloqueandome el paso.

-Sal de delante, duende-le dije poniendo mala cara.

-Perdona que te asustase, no lo pude evitar. ¿Eres nueva en el barrio no? Lo digo por que nunca antes te he visto.

-Si, acabo de mudarme-dije siguiéndole la conversación con la esperanza de que entonces se apartase y me dejase marcharme.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, pero mis amigos me dicen Futura estrella-dijo ella mientras extendía una mano hacia mi.

-Lo que quiere decir que o no tienes muchos amigos o los amigos que te refieres son tus papás-dije sin pensar y en cuanto me di cuenta de mis palabras, busqué en su rostro algún indicio de molestia, para saber si tenía que disculparme.

-Vaya, eso ha sido muy grosero. Pero apreció tu sinceridad...

-Santana, mi nombre es Santana y lo siento, no quería ser maleducada, a veces hablo sin pensar-dije mientras bajaba la mirada y mis ojos fueron a dar a su rodilla izquierda, la cual tenía un corte y estaba sangrando-Dios, te he lastimado.

Ella me miró sin entender a que me refería hasta que se dió cuenta.

-Vaya

-Sube-le dije

-¿Cómo? No podemos ir las dos en la bici

-Claro que sí, súbete al asiento, yo sé pedalear de pie, además estamos cerca de mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?

-Mi papá es médico, el te curará la rodilla

Rachel me hizo caso y se subió y pocos minutos después ya estábamos en casa.

Abrí la puerta y dejé pasar a Rachel primero.

-Papá- grité en español.

mamá salió de la cocina con un mandil y un trapo con el que se secaba las manos.

-Santanita que son esos... oh has traído una amiguita-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola señora, yo soy Rachel Berry.

Mi madre le sonrió y cuando su mirada se encontró con la herida.

-Ya veo, ¿te duele mucho, preciosa?

-No señora, sólo me escuece algo-dijo Rachel con la cabeza baja, juraría que con vergüenza.

-Papá no está, pero seguro que yo puedo hacer algo-dijo mamá sonriendo.

-Yo lo haré- dije con confianza.

Mamá me miró con ternura y me besó la frente.

-Ya sabes donde está el botiquín, si necesitáis algo sólo decírmelo.

-Gracias Señora López- dijo Rachel con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nada de señora a López, Simplemente llámame Maribel.

Le pedí a Rachel que se sentase en el columpio del porche, mientras yo iba a por el botiquín. Al regresar la oí canturrear. Tenía una voz muy bonita y estaba cantando una de mis canciones favoritas "The Boy is mine" así que casi sin pensarlo me uní a ella.

Para cuándo terminamos de cantar la canción en perfecta sintonía, su rodilla estaba más que curada. Ella me sonrió y me dió un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su casa. No sin antes hacerme prometerle que mañana iríamos juntas al parque o a tomar un helado.

Así se pasó el resto del verano, Rachel y yo haciendo mil cosas juntas: yendo a patinar, al cine, al parque, cantando en todas partes, jugando en su casa o en la mía.

Ese verano descubrí que a diferencia de los demás niños, Rachel no tenía mamá, bueno, si la tenía pero no la conocía. Pero en cambio tenía dos papas, que la querían un montón y aunque yo no entendía muy bien como era posible que dos hombres se besasen y tuviesen esos gestos de cariño que tiene mi papá hacia mamá y al contrario, me parecía incluso bonito.

Faltaban sólo un par de días para que empezase la escuela, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Rachel.

Era la primera vez que veía a tantos niños de mi edad. Habia un par de niños jugando con pistolas de agua. Uno de ellos parecía mucho mayor que nosotros, aunque en realidad solamente era demasiado alto para su edad y su amigo tenía una cresta que le llegaba desde un poco por encima de la frente hasta la parte de arriba de la nuca.

En otro lado otros dos niños bailaban al ritmo de la música, uno era asiático y el otro tenia nombre de caballero medieval, Arthur o algo así, ambos bailaban con una chica asiática y la amiga de esta que se llamaba Mercedes, como mi tía. Busqué a Rachel por todas partes, hasta que me la encontré hablando con una chica.

En cuanto miré a la acompañante de mi mejor amiga, algo dentro de mi hizo "clic", aunque yo de aquella no lo sabía.

Esa misteriosa chica tenía el pelo de un rubio intenso, tenía la tez más blanca que Rachel y los ojos más claros y bonitos que yo había visto.

-San, ¡has venido! - dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

-Esta es mi prima- la chica rubia me sonrió y yo me quedé como embobada, por suerte Rachel me presentó y no tuve que hacerlo yo.

-Es mi mejor amiga, la chica de la que te he hablado.

-San, mi prima también es nueva en Lima e irá con nosotras al colegio. ¡va a ser un gran año!- afirmó Rach y no sabía la razón que tenía.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, no soy Jenna, ella está ahora mismo en Turín haciendo un reportaje, pero como hasta el viernes de madrugada no vuelve, me ha pasado a mi (quinntanashipper) el capitulo de este fic para que lo suba y con suerte mañana me pasará capitulos de los otros dos fic.

Queria pediros un favor y es que mandéis un correo a hijademorfeo diciendo sois interesaría que Jenna se anime a reescribir Glee con Quinntana como pareja. Se que algunos solo sois lectores en la sombra y no estais acostumbrados a dejar reviews y esas cosas, pero para sus fans incondicionales sería de gran ayuda que os tomaseis un minutito y nos ayudaseis. Muchas Gracias.

* * *

capítulo 2

-Esa chica era mami ¿Verdad?-preguntó la pequeña Marley.

-Así es cariño.

-¿Entonces mamá fue tu único amor? -Preguntó Kitty, aunque a mi me pareció más una afirmación.

-Lo cierto es que no-dije sin darle demasiada importancia, haciendo que mis hijas me mirasen horrorizadas- La vida es muy impredecible y a veces da muchas vueltas para llegar al mismo punto.

Al acabar en la escuela elemental Rachel, su prima y yo nos separamos. A mi padre lo volvieron a trasladar, en esta ocasión a Cincinnati y al tío de Rachel lo mandaron a Washington.

Pasaron un par de años hasta que volví a Lima y para entonces ya estábamos en el instituto.

Pese a los años separadas, mi relación con Rachel no cambió en absoluto, como si nunca me hubiese movido de Lima.

Ese mismo año, entré en el equipo de animadoras, siendo una de las pocas chicas freshman que lo consiguió y allí fue donde conocí a una chica rubia, preciosa, con una sonrisa mágica que me hizo replantearme todo, pero yo tenía tanto miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo que comencé a salir con un chico tras otro. Finn,Puck,Mike,Karofsky, incluso salí con boca trucha.

Mis niñas se rieron al oír como llamaba al pobre Samuel.

-Pobre tío Sam, no tiene labios de pez-le defendió la más pequeña de mis hijas

-A decir verdad tiene unos labios bonitos-dijo katherine, provocando que le echase una mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Que?

-Eres muy chica para tener esos pensamientos.

-Tu te enamoraste de mamá a mi edad.

-Eso fue diferente.

-No, no lo es.

-Dejad de discutir, quiero saber que pasó después -dijo Marley.

-Está bien.

Después de un primer año de locos y un verano increíble, llegué al Mckinley dispuesta a ser la mayor perra de todo el instituto. La capitana y subcapitana de las animadoras se habían graduado el año anterior por lo que era mi oportunidad para dar el paso hacia la cima de la pirámide.

De aquella salía con Puckerman y aunque no estaba enamorada de él, no necesitaba estarlo. Sólo quería divertirme, él era un buen entretenimiento y una gran tapadera, ya que después del verano me quedó más que claras mis inclinaciones, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, al menos no en aquel momento. Aunque también salía en secreto con aquella rubia que había conocido el año anterior. Éramos como las mejores amigas del mundo cara a la galería, pero una vez a solas, éramos cualquier cosa menos amigas. Yo creía estar enamorada de ella, pero en cuento Mi rubia volvió, empecé a tener mis dudas respecto a cual de las dos era la que ocupaba mi corazón.

2009

-Vamos Santana será divertido-decía Rachel una y otra vez.

-Ni lo sueñes enana. No se como quieres meterte en el coro de fracasados ese, al final ni ser mi mejor amiga te salvará de que te tiren un granizado a la cara.

-San, no seas así, será divertido y nuestras voces juntas suenan increíble-dijo rogando- además tendrían que tener muy buena puntería para atinarme en la cara.

-No creas, con ese pico que tienes, lo difícil sería no atinar.

-¡San! -gritó ofendida.

-Ok,okaaaaaay. Haré las pruebas para el club de fracasados ese, pero como se me pegue su mediocridad lo más mínimo, me pagarás el psicólogo y muchas sesiones de solárium.

-Ayyyy, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Dime algo que no sepa,Rach.

-En el fondo eres muy dulce-dijo ella abrazándome.

-Ni de broma Berry, soy Santana Fucking Badass López.

-Si sí, lo que tu digas. Recuerda a las 3 en el auditorio.

Saqué de mi taquilla los libros que necesitaba para la siguiente clase, la cerré y entonces apareció ELLA al fondo del pasillo. Hacia años que no la veía y en cierta manera había cambiado mucho, su pelo era más claro y largo, la forma de la cara y su cuerpo habían cambiado, pero sus ojos eran iguales, brillantes, dulces, cálidos...

Si bien era cierto que había hablado con ella al menos 4 veces veces por semana durante todas las semanas de los últimos años, no había visto ese cambio en ella. Hacía más de un año que no subía fotos nuevas a su Facebook o al menos era eso lo que yo pensaba. Una semana antes de empezar este curso, había subido una foto de una chica en bikini en la playa, de espaldas a la cámara y mirando como el sol se perdía en el mar.

Me temblaban las piernas sólo con verla, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para tranquilizarme y fingir que no la había visto, con un poco de suerte ella no se habría percatado de mi presencia y podría escaquearme de aquella violenta situación para mi.

-¿Santana?- dijo su melodiosa voz a mi espalda.

Yo me maldije interiormente y lentamente me giré. La vista me debía haber fallado, pues de cerca era aún más impresionante. Su sonrisa me dejó paralizada unos segundos y cuando miré sus ojos, lo supe, estaba muy pero que muy Jodida.

-¿Perdona, nos conocemos?- fingí lo mejor que pude.

-Oh vamos San, sabes quien soy-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eres animadora, puede que nos hayamos visto antes-dije interpretando mi papel.

-San ¿Enserio no sabes quien soy?

Yo negué con la cabeza y su rostro se cubrió de decepción, haciendo que me sintiese terriblemente culpable y quisiese decirle la verdad.

-Vaya, pensé que no te olvidarías de tu segunda mejor amiga-entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba que debíamos entrar a clases- supongo que nos veremos en álgebra. Adiós San-dijo dulcemente antes de besarme la mejilla.  
Yo me quedé helada en el sitio e instintivamente llevé mi mano izquierda a la mejilla que ella me había besado tan sólo unos segundos antes.

-San, ¿tengo que preocuparme por que la nueva capitana de las animadoras me quite a mi chica?-dijo mi novia a mi oído.

-¿La nueva capitana? No sabía que Sue ya la hubiese elegido. Además ninguna es rival para tí-dije sonriéndole y tomando su mano con la mía.

Ella miró a ambos lados y después de ver que estábamos sola en el pasillo, me dió un suave y corto beso en los labios y tiró de mi hacia la clase de español.

No me la volví a encontrar hasta la prueba del Glee club.

-Hola San-dijo sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado

-Hey- dije sonriendo.

-¿Aún no me recuerdas?

Yo seguí con mi plan y negué con la cabeza.

-Mi prima me ha convencido para esto, ya sabes como puede ser.

Yo puse mi mejor cara de Poker.

-Ya veo... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Es que estoy muy nerviosa y me vendría muy bien que alguien me ayudase con la canción, es un dueto y pensaba hacerlo con Rachel, pero ya tiene la canción elegida y es la siguiente en actuar.

-Se que soy muy buena, pero no puedo aprenderme una canción en 5 minutos.

-Seguro que te la sabes, es en español y recuerdo que es una de tus canciones favoritas.

-Es algo incómodo que sepas tanto de mi y no recuerde quién eres, pero está bien ¿Que canción es?

-Fotografías de Juanes y Nelly Furtado.

De todas las canciones en el mundo para hacer un dueto, fue a elegir la primera canción que cantamos a dúo. Yo canté la parte de Juanes y ella la de Nelly, fue magnífico y pensar que aquel hermoso momento de mi infancia se podía repetir, me impulsó a formular la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Haces tú la parte de Nelly Furtado?  
-Claro, si no te importa.

-Bueno trae esa letra para aquí, necesito refrescarme la letra.

-Voy a avisarle al señor Schue-dijo ella levantándose de la butaca y avanzando un par de metros,pero de pronto se giró me sonrió y dijo-Gracias por esto San, las tardes cantando contigo, era lo que más echaba de menos- y bajó las escaleras del auditorio para avisar al profesor de español de nuestro dúo.

Los siguientes 10 minutos fueron como volver al pasado. Yo cantando canciones de Juanes y ella mirándome como lo hacía de aquella, con una mezcla de admiración y adoración que nunca llegué a comprender del todo, ¿Que hacia que me mirase de esa manera? Y sobre todo ¿Porqué me sentía tan especial con una de sus miradas pero no me sentía igual con las miradas de mi novia?

-Las siguientes son ... y Santana.

Ambas salimos con los micrófonos en mano y decididas a hacer la mejor audición de todas.

-Dale-dijo Mr Schue a la banda,que enseguida empezaron a tocar la música de nuestra canción.

(Yo)  
Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel  
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte

Canté mirándola mientras hacia círculos a su alrededor.

(ambas)

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

(ella)

Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se opone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz  
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no le queda remedio más que amarte

Cantó imitando lo que yo había hecho durante mi estrofa.

(ambas)

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

Cantamos mirándonos a los ojos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perderme en ellos ¿De que color eran? Nunca lo sabría.

(Ella)

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

(Yo)

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

(ambas)

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas

Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
Es por eso que debo decir  
Que tu solo en mis fotos estas.

-Impresionante chicas, estáis más que dentro.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuerte mientras la gente del auditorio aplaudía.

-Eres tú...

-Te ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba, creí que me habías olvidado.

-Jamás podría olvidarte.

Ambas salimos el escenario y ella me miró a los ojos.

-¿Nunca?

-Eres mi +1, además de la única que entiende lo pesada que puede ser Rachel. Perdona que no te reconociese, pero estas terriblemente cambiada. Nunca habías tenido el pelo tan largo y estoy acostumbrada a verte con camisetas de patos y esas cosas, no con un uniforme de animadoras.

-Vaya... Pensé que no podías olvidarme porqué somos besties y fui yo quien te dió tu primer beso, no porque te sea la única que comprende que a veces no hay nadie que aguante a mi prima - dijo dejándome allí y marchándose ¿molesta?


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy importante: **Hey, he vuelto...muchos, por no decir todos, me habéis preguntado por quién es la misteriosa madre de Marley ya Kitty y por consiguiente la esposa de Santana...pues os lo dejó a vuestra elección. si, habéis leído bien. Es vuestra elección. Así que no os olvidéis de dejarme en las reviews el nombre de la mujer de Santana ;)

**Como conocí a vuestra madre Capítulo 3**

-¿Cómo se tomó mami que tuvieses novia?-preguntó Marley

-La verdad, peor de lo que me esperaba. Un día después de un entrenamiento, cuando ya todas se habían ido, o al menos eso creía. Vuestra madre me pilló de pleno besandome con mi rubia.

-¿cómo hiciste que te perdonase?-preguntó de nuevo mi pequeña

-Aún a día de hoy no se cómo lo hice. Desde ese día vuestra madre no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Me pasé meses intentando que me hablase, hice todo desde intentar hablar con ella, hasta hacerle regalos e incluso mandarle más de una indirecta con alguna de las canciones del glee, pero nada funcionó. No había manera humana de que me hablase.

-No tenía derecho a enfadarse,digo, pudo dolerle, pero sólo erais amigas.-dijo Kitty-nada más.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero no entendí su postura hasta que un mes antes de acabar el curso, Puck se fijó en ella. Finn,Karofsky y muchos otros del Glee club lo habían intentado, pero ella siempre los rechazaba. Esto provocó que los chicos la empezasen a llamar "miss imposible" y entre las chicas lo más bonito que se le dijese iba de "frígida" a otras lindeces que no os diré porque sois muy pequeñas para escucharlas.

-Pobre mami-dijo Marley con los ojos muy cristalinos- Seguro estaba enamorada de ti y por eso se enfadó tanto contigo.

-Eh, enana, nada de llorar o paro de contarla.

Kitty se bajó del sofá, camino hasta su hermana y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos. Marley se giró, le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa de vuelta de su hermana. Yo rápidamente les saqué una foto con mi móvil.

-eh-se quejó Kitty

-Necesitaba pruebas, porque como se lo contase a mamá, no me iba a creer.

-Seguro que se la pasas a los tíos y a los abuelos-dijo K con mala cara

-Efectivamente, incluso estoy por ponerla en Twitter de fondo.

-genial-dijo con sarcasmo la mayor de mis hijas

Marley mientras, nos ignoraba y apoyó su espalda y cabeza contra el cuerpo de su hermana.

-Mami sigue contando-pidió mi pequeña.

-como dije, tío Puck se fijó en ella y pese a que ella no le daba ninguna esperanza, parecía que se llevaban bien. Algo que yo no llevaba nada pero que nada bien.

2009

-Quieres dejar de mirar a Puck así, pareciese que estuvieses celosa- soltó mi rubia.

-Era lo que me faltaba, que soltases semejante sandez-dije de mala manera y cerré mi taquilla de golpe, haciendo que todos se fijasen en mi.

-¿Que pasa, no tenéis asuntos que atender? -dije gritando de rabia.

Tenía clase de historia, pero en vez de dirigirme a ella antes de que acabase el receso, salí al aparcamiento, metí mis cosas y me fuí de allí, a pesar de que todavía me quedaban al menos 4 clases para la comida. Conduje hasta las afueras de Lima y sin planearlo acabe en la laguna, el único lugar en toda Lima que jamás compartiría con nadie más que con ella, con la chica que me dió mi primer beso.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí bajo uno de los árboles que rodeaban la laguna, llorando de impotencia. Estaba con una chica maravillosa, pero ya no estaba enamorada de ella, puede que quizás nunca lo estuviese y por otro lado Puck y la gran mayoría de chicos de los diferentes equipos iban detrás de mi princesa.

Quería gritar, sacarme toda la frustración de encima, cuando en ese momento, me di cuenta de que alguien sollozaba muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Me levanté y seguí el sonido hasta que a unos diez metros, detrás de unos setos, justo en el banco donde me besó por primera vez, estaba ella.

Estaba sentada en el banco, con las piernas sobre el y abrazándolas, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y se convulsionaba levemente a causa de los sollozos que cada vez eran más altos.

Iba a salir de mi escondite, cuando mi móvil se hizo notar, por suerte lo tenía en silencio. Leí el mensaje y enseguida contesté.

Rachel: Santana ¡vuelve enseguida! Mi prima ha desaparecido después de que Puck gritase su secreto a pleno pulmón en medio del pasillo,

san: ¿Que secreto?

Rachel: Ya sabes, lo obvio.

San: ¿Puedes ser más concreta?

Rachel: Que es lesbiana.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, como en bucle y de repente se encendió una luz en mi cerebro. ¿se habría enfadado conmigo por eso? ¿Porqué está enamorada de mi?

San: Tranquila, se donde puede estar, cuando llegue allí te llamó.

Yo me acerqué lentamente a ella, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y la abracé. Ella se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, se me partió el corazón. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer llorar al ser más hermoso del universo?

-Santana, vete-me pidió intentando evitar seguir sollozando.

-No-dije tajantemente.

-¡Que te vayas!- dijo ella resistiendose a mi abrazo y con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

No se sí lo hice conscientemente o fue un impulso, pero estampé mis labios contra los suyos y mil sensaciones se apoderaron de mi. Ella correspondió a mi beso, pero a los pocos segundos se apartó y volvió a llorar.

-Cielo...

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo Santana- me advirtió- si me quisieses no te estarías besando con ella.

Efectivamente estaba celosa.

-Que la haya besado, no significa que sienta lo mismo por ella, que siento por ti.

Ella me miró con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor, no me mientas-suplicó- ya se que somos amigas y no quieres hacerme daño, pero se que no sientes lo mismo por mi y también entiendo que a partir de ahora no quieras ni saludarme.

-Deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres?- le pedí mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y los míos, llevando su mano a mi boca para besarla con cariño- he sido una cobarde durante mucho tiempo, he fingido prácticamente ante todo el instituto ser algo que no soy.

-Ya somos dos.

-Pero tu no te has revolcado con el 90% de los tíos que pertenecen a alguno de los equipos del instituto.

-No, pero tampoco he sido clara.

-¿Te avergüenzas de lo que eres?-pregunté sin pensar

-No, pero ya pasé por esto en Washington, por eso volvimos, porque odiaba mi instituto, porque no había día en que mi sexualidad no fuese un problema para mis compañeros. Me pasé los dos últimos años sola, aguantando las bromas y los insultos de todos ellos-dijo secándose las lágrimas- volví con la esperanza de recuperar la vida que dejé aquí, con la esperanza de que aquí estuviese mi hogar.

-Aquí está tu hogar.

-No lo sé Santana, mi hogar no es mi casa, no es Lima, ni Ohio, ni siquiera es donde estén mis padres.

-¿Dónde está entonces? Puedo llevarte a donde sea. Por muy lejos que esté.

Ella sonrió y fijó su mirada en nuestras manos, que permanecían juntas.

-Pensaba que este banco en mitad de la nada era mi hogar, ha sido el lugar donde he podido ser yo sin importar nada, pero me he dado cuenta que mi hogar no es un lugar, es una persona-decía mientras yo no apartaba mi mirada de su perfecta sonrisa- mi hogar eres tú, pero tu hogar no soy yo y lo entiendo. Es muy hermosa, inteligente y rubia.

-Creo que no entiendes nada-dije, haciendo que ella me mirase a los ojos- ella no es mi hogar, mi hogar siempre has sido tú y puede que me haya resistido durante años a admitirlo, a admitir que cuando me besaste años atrás, en este mismo banco, me robaste algo más que mi primer beso, me robaste el corazón y ni siquiera lo quiero de vuelta.

-San...-dijo con la voz quebrada a punto de volver a llorar.

-Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, como nunca amaré a nadie en toda mi vida y no me importa si se ríen, si murmuran a mi espalda o me critican a mis espaldas. Nada me haría más feliz que recorrer este estúpido pueblo lleno de ignorantes, de tu mano.

-Eso ha sonado increíblemente dulce y ñoño, demasiado ñoño para Snixx ¿crees que lo puedes repetir? Lo quiero grabar y ponérmelo de alarma para despertar.

Yo puse mala cara y su melodiosa risa inundó la silenciosa laguna.

Había estado tan ciega durante todo este tiempo.

-No te lo voy a repetir, así que tendrás que guardar este instante en tu memoria, porque será la única prueba de que lo haya dicho, porque pienso negarlo ante un juez.

-idiota- dijo dándome un manotazo en el brazo.

-Pero terriblemente sexy

-Eso no te quita lo idiota- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yo me acerqué para volver a besarla, pero ella se alejó.

-No quiero que me beses-dijo sería, haciendo que mi sonrisa tonta desapareciese de mi rostro de un plumazo- al menos, no hasta que la hayas dejado y seas sólo mía.

-Está bien rubia caprichosa-dije tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para levantarnos-ahora hay que volver al instituto.

-No quiero San-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No puedo.

-Voy a llevarte aunque sea a rastras- la amenacé- juntas podemos hacerlo.

Tomadas de la mano la acompañé a su coche.

-Te espero allí- dije besando su mejilla.

-Prométeme que no tendré que entrar allí sola.

-Lo haremos juntas, princesa.

-Gracias, San.

Cuando se montó en el coche me dirigí al mío y emprendí el mismo camino que ella, pero tomé un atajo para llegar antes. Quería entrar en el instituto de su mano, sin tener ningún tipo de lazo que me alejase de ella.

Llegué al instituto justo antes de que acabase el segundo recreo y la vi junto a Puck, besandose frente a todos y no pudo importarme menos, ya no quería estar con ella, quería estar con mi princesa, con esa hermosa rubia, inteligente, de voz angelical y con una sonrisa que me derrite.

Me bajé del coche y me acerque a ellos.

-cof cof -dije a modo de llamar su atención.

Cuando mi futura ex novia me vió se puso blanca.

-Puck, ¿te importa ir a hacerle la revisión bucal a otra animadora? Necesito hablar con mi mejor amiga un rato.

-Claro, iré a buscar a la lesbiana, Pucksaurus la va a ayudar con su problema-dijo alejándose de nosotras.

-Retrasado-solté cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como par que no me escuchase.

-San ...yo-intentó escusarse ella

-No... Ni lo intentes, no quiero saberlo.

-No es nada serio-juró ella.

-Me da igual, no puedo seguir con esto. Me hace daño.

-Espera ¿Estas cortando conmigo?-dijo sorprendida

-Si.

-Si lo haces, acabarán sabiendo lo tuyo.

-Es irremediable.

-San, no quiero que te hagan daño-dijo con preocupación

-No pueden hacerlo, sólo puede hacerme daño quien me importa y estoy cansada de darles la importancia que no tienen, a ellos y a sus diminutos cerebros.

-La amas.

-Siempre lo he hecho-admití

-Me alegra que al menos me dejes por tu alma gemela-dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido me abrazó- si me necesitas para patear culos, estoy en la taquilla de al lado-dijo guiñándome el ojo y llendose por el mismo lado que había hecho Puck unos minutos antes.

Mi móvil soñó y enseguida me di cuenta de que era Rachel.

-San, dime que la has encontrado-suplicó la enana.

-Si Rach, estamos llegando al instituto, ahora te veo.

-¿Me contarás todo?

-Serás la primera en enterarte.

-Eso espero, nos vemos.

Me giré y la vi sonriéndome, ¿cómo se puede ser tan condenadamente hermosa, sin ni siquiera esforzarse?

-¿Preparada?

-No-dijo ella mientras yo le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocaba tras la oreja

-No me aparteré de tu lado, te lo prometo-digo tomándola de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos nuevamente.

Ella suspira y dice

-Ahí vamos.

-Juntas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey... No no me he muerto, es que estoy, bueno estaba de viaje con mi queridísimo QuinntanaRivergronShipper y entre las páginas de IG y mil rollos más, pues no me he parado a actualizar. En primer lugar, gracias por todas las reviews, me ha ayudado mucho a aclararme, puesto que ni yo misma sabía quién sería la rubia(aunque claramente tenía una preferencia) y para mi sorpresa la elegida ha sido prácticamente unánime. Para ser sincera no me esperaba esta respuesta, pero debe ser que mi OTP está viviendo un bonito momento o que he aprendido a controlar mentes y hacéis lo que yo quiero...[Traerme un sándwich ]. Bueno no me voy a liar mucho más. Espero que os haya gustado este mini-fic y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o petición para que haga otro (sea brittana, Quinntana, Tike, wildebrams o algo más nivel súper crackship) no dudéis en decírmelo por PM.

* * *

**Himym capítulo 4**

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó Kitty con un brillo especial en los ojos, tenía los ojos de su madre y cada vez que está impaciente se le nota, no como a la pequeña Mar, que ha sacado los ojos de su odioso abuelo(para mi desgracia)

2009

Nada más atravesar la puerta, todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras, ella intentó soltar mi mano, pero yo no se lo permití y poco a poco atravesamos los pasillos hasta su taquilla.

Si bien, aquello era un primer paso, había sido un día muy largo como para dejar que ella también tuviese que aguantar mi parte de burlas y tonterías de pueblerinos cerrados de mente.

Ella recogía sus cosas, lo más rápido que sus temblorosas manos le permitían, mientras yo le sonreía, apoyada en la taquilla de al lado.

Cerró la taquilla y cuando me disponía a volver a tomar una de sus manos con una de las mías, apareció el idiota de turno, que no podía ser otro que Puckerman.

-Hey Barbie, ya llegó tu cura.

Mi princesa seguía de cara a la taquilla y cuando mi ex-tapadera, (ya que ni novio merece ser llamado) soltó esa gilipollez; vi como ella se mordía el labio, una pequeña manía que tenía hace años, cada vez que algo la hacia sentir incómoda y tenía que ocultalo.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Puckerman?

-Santana, luego te hago un favor-dijo guiñándome un ojo- ahora la Barbie necesita mi ayuda.

-No lo creo- dije poniéndome entre ambos.

-San, así no la ayudas a que sea normal-dijo sonriendo.

-Es normal, aquí el único que que no es normal eres tu, pero no podíamos esperar otra cosa teniendo en cuenta lo limitado que eres.

A nuestro alrededor sonó un "ohhhh" , si a estos pardillos hay algo que les gusta más que sacar la lengua a pasear, es una buena pelea.

-San, vámonos-pidió ella a mi espalda- no tienes porqué hacer esto.

-¿Que pasa Santanita?- dijo Puckerman en tono burlón- ¿a alguien le gusta jugar a dos bandos?

-No, sólo me gusta jugar a uno- dije tajante.

-Normal, una vez jugado con Puckasaurus, no hay forma de que puedas renunciar a el- dijo con orgullo, provocando que los tíos le animasen y las chicas cuchicheasen.

-jajajaja Puckasaurus- dije sin poder reprimir la risa- ¿No sabía que se presumiese de algo tan pequeño?

los chicos del equipo gritaron un "stricke uno", algo que pareció molestarle al bobo con el que discutía.

-Eso no lo decías hace un par de semanas cuando suplicabas por más- dijo acariciándome la mejilla con una sonrisa burlona.

a mi espalda Ella se tensó y en tono firme gritó "Basta"

-Cierto. Aparta López, esto es entre la Barbie y yo.

-Yo no veo ninguna Barbie-dijo Rachel apareciendo entre la multitud- mi prima tiene un nombre y dudo que quiera saber algo de tan poca cosa como tú.

-Largate Puckerman-Dijo Mercedes.

-Estas siendo un capullo-dijo Mike quien abrazaba a su novia Tina, que simplemente miraba mal a Puck.

-Los frikis defendiendo a la desviada-dijo burlonamente.

Mi mente no lo asimiló, al menos no antes de que mi rodilla izquierda le diese un golpe seco en la entrepierna, haciendo que cayese al suelo y gimiese de puro dolor.

Los murmullos cesaron y todo se quedó en el más completo silencio.

-Antes de hablar de mi novia, te lavas la boca, pedazo de imbécil- dije colérica.

Ni siquiera esperé a que reaccionases, la tomé de la mano y salimos de allí antes de que alguno soltase otra babosada y me liase a trompadas con medio equipo de fútbol.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, suspiré aliviada. Vale que esa no era la mejor forma de salir del armario y que posiblemente al llegar a casa tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero me sentía como si me hubiese librado de un gran peso, un peso invisible con el que había cargado demasiado tiempo.

-¿No sabía que las cosas entre nosotras llegasen a ese punto?- dijo mi rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que debería habértelo pedido ¿No?

-Sería lo apropiado o al menos haberme avisado, no se, creo que se me quedó la misma cara que a Noah.

-Ni me hables de ese idiota-bufé molesta.

-Si quieres te hablo de la cara de Rachel, que pasó de sorpresa a confusión,luego a sorpresa de nuevo y antes de perder contacto visual con ella, estaba a punto de dar saltos de alegría.

-Nooooo, dime que no me he perdido al gnomo dando saltitos-le supliqué burlonamente- eso estaba en mi lista de cosas que ver antes de morir.

-Lo dicho, eres idiota, no se como Rach te ha aguantado todos estos años.

-Soy adorable-dije sonriendo.

-Cuando quieres-dijo ella

-No te puedes quejar ¿Cuando no he sido adorable contigo?

Ella se frotó la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar, mientras se mordía la parte interna del labio inferior y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por ejemplo cuando fingiste no saber quien soy, eso no fue muy adorable que digamos.

-¿Lo sabías?- dije sorprendida.

-Eres realmente mala fingiendo-Yo la miré sin créeme lo que me decía- vale, me lo creí hasta que Rachel me aseguró que sabías perfectamente quien era.

-Esa maldita enana siempre fastidiando.

-En el fondo la adoras...creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa ya.

-Yo también he de irme, tendré que explicarle a mi madre muchas cosas.

Ella se me quedó mirando un segundo y bajó la mirada.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté confundida.

-¿Crees que sería buena idea si estoy presente cuando se lo dices?-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Quieres venir? -dije sorprendida.

- Se por propia experiencia que a veces resulta complicado y quizás te haga falta que te apoye, aunque espero de todo corazón no tener que hacerlo. No sería una buena novia si no lo hiciese.

-Te quiero-dije justo antes de besarla.

-¡Que bonito!-Dijo Mar.

-Vaya forma de salir del armario, mamá- dijo Kitty

-Lo sé, no fue la forma idónea, pero Puck por aquel entonces era muy idiota y las cosas se dieron así.

-Tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho-dijo Kitty- sigue siendo bastante idiota.

Las tres nos reímos, cuando de pronto la vi frente a mi. Vestida con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y deportivas. No sabía que ya hubiese llegado, aunque puede que estuviese tan concentrada en contarle a nuestras hijas, la vieja historia de como nos conocimos y como nos enamoramos, que ni me percatase de su presencia.

-Mamiii- dijo Marley antes de correr a sus brazos.

-Hola mi amor-dijo con su melodiosa voz, justo antes de besarla en la frente- ¿Que os contaba mamá?

-Nos contó como os conocisteis y como salió del armario.

-Espero que haya sido la versión Disney-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Ha sido la versión light-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se sentó entre Katherine y yo, con Marley sobre sus rodillas. Pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de mi hija mayo. Y la atrajo hacia ella para besarle la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se han portado mis princesas?

-Bien- dijeron ambas.

-De culo-dije yo, provocando que mis hijas me mirasen mal.

-San, no habrá sido para tanto-dijo ella defendiéndolas.

-Se han pasado horas discutiendo y gritando, he pensado incluso venderlas por EBay.

-Santana Marie López-Fabray, más te vale que eso haya sido una broma, porque como encuentre un anuncio en el que se pone en venta a mis bebés, te aseguro que lo puedes pasar muy mal- dijo Quinn mirándome fijamente y muy seria.

-Ay amor, era broma, no podría- dije poniendo mi cara más adorable.

-jajajaja mandada-dijo Kitty con sorna

- Yo jamás podría vender a mi pequeña princesa-dije robándo a Marley del regazo de mi esposa y abrazándola con cariño- con ese pequeño monstruo, si podría hacer una excepción.

-Santana!- me regañó Quinn.

-Soy la preferida de mamá- dijo Marley echándole a lengua a su hermana.

- ¿Y? Yo me parezco más a mamí-dijo K, abrazando a Quinn- por eso molo más que tú.

-No es cierto- repuso mi pequeña.

-Si que es cierto.

-No lo es.

-Ya basta- dijo Quinn en tono firme- es muy tarde, quiero que vayáis a poneros el pijama y lavaros las manos. En 10 minutos estará la cena lista.

Ambas hicieron caso sin rechistar, subieron las escaleras hasta su cuarto y nos dejaron solas a su madre y a mi.

-¿Un día duro en el hospital? -pregunto mientras me acerco a mi esposa, con la intención de besarla.

-Bastante-dijo apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-¿algo que pueda hacer para mejorarlo?-pregunto mientras acaricio sus manos con mis pulgares.

-San, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunté.

-Dejar de provocar a Kitty, acabarás por reafirmar esa estúpida idea de que no la quieres.

-¿Te ha dicho eso ella?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Si, esta mañana mientras bañabas a Mar. Se que el carácter de Kitty y Marley son aparentemente diferentes, pero ella se parece más a ti de lo que quieres reconocer.

-No se parece a mi.

-Es una mini versión de ti. Reservada, realmente dulce, insegura...

-Vale... Vale, lo pillo.

-Ella te adora San.

-Lo sé, creo que se parece tanto a mi que por eso chocamos. Le encanta sacarme de mis casillas y aún así la adoro-admito

- y por eso te quiero tanto-dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Porque adoro a mis hijas?

-Iba a decir que porque eres el amor de mi vida, pero creo que si, debe ser por que adoras a nuestras hijas.

-Idiota-digo contra sus labios.

-Te he echado de menos señora López-Fabray-dice antes de besarme.

-Y yo a ti, sus hijas casi me vuelven loca-digo antes de profundizar el beso, pero antes de que lo haga se separa de mi.

-Nuestras hijas-dice recalcando el "nuestras" y se va a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Desde aquel día donde por primera vez, recorrí los pasillos del Mckinley de la mano de Quinn, han pasado muchos años y hemos vivido muchas más aventuras de las que mis hijas saben. Pero este, era sólo la historia de como conocí y me declaré a mi esposa. Quizás otro día, cuando mis dos pequeños monstruitos vuelvan a estar tan insoportables como hoy, les cuente la historia de como nacieron, aunque puede que de aquella ya no sean sólo dos mounstruitos.

-Estoy deseando verte-digo acariciando mi abultado vientre-Elizabeth López-Fabray


End file.
